


So Beautiful

by Somiko_Raven



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Artist Steve Rogers, Break Up, Get Together, M/M, Steve/Tony fic, Tags May Change, characters may be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-05-21 13:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somiko_Raven/pseuds/Somiko_Raven
Summary: Tony has just arrived at school, and when he finds out his roommate’s name is James, he thinks it’s James Rhodes. He wasn’t expecting a James Barnes, nor was he expecting James Barnes’ friend, Steve Rogers.





	1. Chapter 1

“I hope you enjoy it here,” his mother told him. “I know Howard isn't pleased with your decision, but I do hope you have a good time.”

Tony kissed his mother's cheek. “He's never pleased with me. It doesn't matter what I do.”

“Yes, well I never expected you wanting to attend a public school either, but you are an adult now. You have to make your own choices.”

“Thank you, mother,” he told her, giving her one last hug. “I'll call you if anything important happens, okay?”

“You better, Tony. Don’t hide from us, especially not me.”

“I know, mother, I won’t.”

Tony watched as Jarvis opened the limo door for Mrs. Stark, closing it after she was safely inside. Turning to the boy, the older man gave Tony a hug of his own. “Ana and I will be worrying over you as well, young man. Keep us updated.”

“I will,” Tony promised, watching as he got inside the driver’s seat. Tony backed away from the limo, waving to them as they drove off before going to his bags on the sidewalk. He slung the backpack over his shoulder then picked up the two suitcases he had. Tony let out a sigh.

He was finally on his own.

Well, mostly. His parents were still paying the bills for him, but other than that…

Turning to the campus, Tony started walking, wanting to get unpacked. He knew that he already had a roommate, so hopefully he could get himself settled in first with the best… everything.

It took him several minutes just to find the right building, and then a few more to find his room, stopping in front of the door. There was a paper sign taped to the door that said his and his roommate's names, Anthony and James. A flutter of hope went through him. Part of the reason he chose this particular school was because his best friend from high school, James Rhodes, was going to be attending school here. How perfect would it be if they wound up being roommates! Yes, James was a ridiculously common name, but he was allowed to hope.

Right before his hand touched the knob, he heard an unfamiliar voice coming from behind it. That wasn't the James he knew and loved. He opened the door and peeked in, seeing a young man with his dark hair pulled back, staring right back at him, phone in hand.

“Uh, hey…” Tony mumbled. “Are you James?”

“I'll call you back, Stevie,” he said to the person on the phone before hanging up on them. “Yeah, but please call me Bucky, it's what I prefer.”

“Bucky,” Tony repeated. “Well, Bucky, looks like you already have your stuff put away.”

“Gotta get here early, Anthony.”

“Uh, you can call me Tony,” he quickly told him, putting his stuff in the room. He never expected to see someone so attractive, especially his own roommate. Was this James - Bucky - a model? Tony would hire him in a heartbeat if he was. “So… model?”

It took only a second to realize what he said.

Bucky raised a brow at him, surprised at the question. “No,” he answered simply. “I'll be trying for a job on campus though.”

“Oh.”

“So… are you a model?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, no,” Tony answered, but then wondered, “Do you think I could be?”

“I think you have the face for it.”

“So you're calling me attractive?” Tony questioned, hating the desperation in his own voice.

Bucky grinned up at him from the bed he was seated on. “I might be. Never know, could maybe have some fun.”

“Oh wow.”

Laughing, Bucky said, “I see you still have your high school brain, huh?”

“Is that what you call it?” Tony felt a little embarrassed over his behavior, but somehow it was managing to win Bucky over. “I guess, yeah.”

“It's kind of cute,” Bucky told him. “Really, it is.”

“You think so…?”

“Yeah. You know, maybe after we get to know each other a little better, we can try something real, if you'd rather.”

“I'm not following…”

“I mean…” Bucky lifted himself off the bed, walking up to Tony. “We can just fool around while we're both single, or we can try being an actual couple once we know each other. I'm up for either.”

“How do you know I’m -”

“You're being very obvious about it. Asking if I think you're attractive? Asking if _I'm_ a model. You pretty much have ‘I'm single, please date me’ written all over your pretty face.”

Tony pouted at him, folding his arms. “Well… so you think I'm pretty?”

Bucky laughed again. “Oh, wow, doll…”

“Doll?”

“Don't like it?”

“I don't know.” Tony sighed. “Um, maybe, can we try for… real?”

Cupping Tony's face with his hands, Bucky said, “Sure thing,” before giving Tony the faintest kiss.

It was a barely there kind of kiss, leaving Tony wishing for more. He hadn't tried anything like this back in high school, usually just trying to get himself and Rhodey through the semesters without setting either of them on fire. This… this was nice though, even if it was almost nothing.

But he still wanted more, and it must have shown on his face because after one look from Bucky, the boy did kiss him again, making sure Tony could feel it that time. When he did pull away once more, Tony was staring, his face going bright red. “That's a good look on you,” Bucky said, sliding a finger down Tony's cheek.

“O-oh, is it??”

“Oh yeah, definitely is…”

“Maybe… maybe you can kiss me again later?”

“And get you all blushing so nicely again? I'd love to.”

Tony nodded, wondering how he was going to get any work done with Bucky as a roommate. If it was Rhodey, it'd be easy. They had no romantic or sexual feelings for each other at all, feeling more like brothers.

But now Tony was going to have to try and keep any extreme feelings for his roommate in check if he was going to get through his classes.

Maybe he should have followed his father's advice after all…

Tony watched Bucky return to his bed and lie down, phone out as he started sending a text. Tony’s eyes slowly trailed over the other's muscular build, and he felt his cheeks get warmer again.

Nah, it was a good idea to ignore his father's words and come out here. This was going to be fine.

Very… very _fine_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to get this out into the open. Unlike my stuckony fics Promised Love and A Lie to Live, this one will not have scheduled updates, just whenever I feel like posting. I have those two on a weekly posting schedule, and a few bangs to work on for the next several months, so I'm a little busy.


	2. Chapter 2

“Where did you say again?” Tony asked Rhodey on the phone as he wandered the campus parking lot. He just had so much to tell him already! Listening to his buddy's directions again, Tony tried reading the signs on the buildings but his eyes were being disagreeable. He didn't want to pull his glasses out so soon, but… “Curse bad eyesight.”

“You know why I recommend not getting contacts, right?” he heard Rhodey say on the phone.

“Because you're so sure I'd forget I had them in and just leave them there,” Tony sighed. “I think my glasses are in my room though.”

“Alright, where are you now?”

“In front of, I'm guessing…” he looked over at the nearest building, “the science building, pretty sure.”

“No wonder you're confused.”

“Dang it, Rhodes, come on!”

“Alright, alright, I'm coming.”

Hearing Rhodey hang up, Tony lowered the phone to his side, letting out a frustrated sigh. Too many buildings, too many people, how did they not get lost? What was he doing wrong?

Rhodey finally found him, putting a hand on Tony's shoulder. “What the hell are you doing all the way out here, Tones?”

“You said campus lot, you didn't say which one,” Tony pointed out, turning his head to look up at his friend.

“Well I meant the one outside the dorms, but you disappeared before I ever saw you,” Rhodey explained with a frustrated sigh.

“So the dorm lot.”

“You're going to be that specific about it?”

“Yes I am,” Tony told him. “Anyway, I have to talk to you about my roommate.”

“Already? Damn it, Tony, what did the guy do?”

“Nothing yet!” Tony rushed to clarify. “He's just really attractive, he kissed me -”

“Woah, wait… Wait. Tony, your roommate kissed you?”

“Twice.”

Rhodey shook his head. “Bad idea, Tones, bad idea.”

“But why?”

“You're going to be stuck with him for the whole school year. If things go south… Tony!” he exclaimed at his friend's eyeroll. “This is serious.”

“Rhodey, honey, I get it. I know you're worried, and thank you, really. But you haven't even seen this guy, he is fucking  _ hot _ and damn it, I want to go back to my room already.”

“Tony, if you fuck up with this, your old man is going to pull you out of school, you do know that, right?” Rhodey reminded him. “You need to keep your grades up.”

“You're worried about  _ me _ getting good grades?” Tony nearly laughed. “It's going to be fine. I'm just going to be having a little bit of fun on the side.”

“Tony…”

“Your concern is noted, Mr. Rhodes, but unwanted.”

Shaking his head with a sigh, Rhodey could only worry. He never expected Tony to fall so quickly for someone attractive, but then again in high school, Tony didn't really seem interested in anyone… okay, so that was after having his heart stomped on a couple times by a few guys, but still.

“So anyway, about your news,” Tony said, trying to steer the conversation into more positive territory since Rhodey was going to argue with him more if he just kept going on about his  _ hot _ roommate.

“Yeah, my news, I know what you're up to, Tony.”

“So just let it work.”

With a roll of his eyes, Rhodey began telling him about his own roommate, and how the guy claimed to be some sort of master marksman, and the cute but intimidating seeming redhead that came to chat confirmed everything the guy said.

Rhodey knew he lost Tony after only a few minutes though, seeing the daydreaming look in his eyes, but kept talking, waiting for the best moment… “and then the place got blasted by missiles because he made the mistake of giving away his address to the enemy via internet video.”

“Uh huh.”

“Now repeat it back to me.”

Tony blinked, focusing on Rhodey once more as he recalled the last of the story. “Missile explosion due to carelessness, wait a minute…” He pouted at Rhodey’s grin. “Okay, so I wasn't paying attention.”

“No you weren't, but I'm surprised you got that much.”

“I do it to my dad all the time.”

“Yeah, I bet you do. He ever catch you like that, though?”

Tony shook his head. “He barely pays attention me when he starts going, so I don't need to focus too much. Just enough to keep him from getting too pissed off.”

“Well, you're away from him now, for a little bit at least.”

“Yeah,” Tony agreed, gaining a quick smile. “It's great to not have to worry about listening to him for a while.”

“Think you'll miss any of them?” Rhodey asked.

“Well… I'll miss Jarvis… and mom.”

“They'll miss you too,” his friend told him, noticing how long it took for Tony to mention his mother. “You better make them proud and be a good student or you'll get pulled out of school and you'll be stuck with your old man forever.”

Tony made a face at that, not wanting to see how Howard would treat him if he ever flunked a class. “That's not gonna happen.”

“So your adventures with the attractive roommate?”

“That's still happening,” said Tony. “I just won't fail at anything.”

“Love can be a powerful drug, Tones,” Rhodey warned him. “You see people do stupid shit every day because of it.”

“That won't be me,” Tony promised.

“Tony…”

“I'm telling you, I can handle this, I can handle both situations at the same time. You don't need to worry.”

“I can't help but worry,” Rhodey sighed. Something bad was going to come out of this, he just knew it, but Tony wasn't going to listen to him. “If you really have to do things this way, then please, at least be careful.”

“And you won't say anything about it?” Tony asked.

“Not another word on the subject after tonight. I promise you, Tones.”

Tony smiled, murmuring a thank you. This was the first time anyone was genuinely interested in him, why wouldn't he take advantage of that?


	3. Chapter 3

After spending the afternoon with Rhodey, Tony found himself returning to an empty room, his roommate nowhere in sight. Curious, he checked his watch; Bucky had about ten minutes if he was going to be back before curfew.

With a shrug, Tony went to his bags, unzipping the suitcases. He might as well try putting his things away while his distraction was gone. There was a small dresser by his bed he could use. They had a closet they would need to share, but it was tiny and could barely fit much, maybe only coats and jackets, so he pulled open the drawers of the dresser and began putting his clothes in, quickly learning that apparently he was a little overpacked and some things would need to stay in the suitcase.

While he was trying to decide what to keep in the dresser, the door opened and Bucky entered, fingers running through hair as he chatted on the phone. He laughed at something said as he shut the door and Tony tried not to stare, forcing his eyes on his task. He really was pretty far gone already, wasn’t he?

“Dude, seriously, just get it done, alright?” Bucky was saying. “No more excuses.” He walked across the room as he listened to whoever it was on the phone, plopping onto his bed. “Stevie, I swear, get it done or I’ll go over there and kick your ass myself, got it? Promised your ma I’d take care of you and then you run off.”

Tony knew it was rude to eavesdrop, but hearing at least Bucky’s side of the conversation was unavoidable. He wondered who Stevie was, and why did his mother make Bucky promise to watch over him? Was Stevie a runaway? But keeping in contact with Bucky? What did he need to get done?

“You’re still gonna stop by sometime, right?” Tony heard Bucky ask. “Hopefully before they take your stuff out… I got no car, Steve, remember? The guy totalled it.”

Tony zipped the suitcases and pushed the drawer shut, the sound being a little louder than he meant for. He froze when Bucky looked over at him, seeming like he was just now realizing Tony was there. Tony gave him a tiny wave before crawling on top of his own bed, pulling the backpack up with him.

Bucky watched him a couple more moments before replying to his friend, “You better. Listen, I’m gonna hang up now… Because you’re making me be rude to my roommate that’s right beside me… Text me when you get your stuff done. Later.” After ending the call, Bucky gave Tony a smile. “Sorry, I didn’t see you when I came in.”

“It’s fine,” Tony quickly assured him. “It seemed like an important conversation, so I didn’t want to interrupt… or listen in.”

“It’s not a big deal if you did,” Bucky said. “He’s just being a dumbass. Making up excuses for why he hasn’t finished his art project.”

“Art project?”

“Yeah. He wants to be an artist, has a chance to get his stuff shown, but he has to make enough pieces and he’s complaining at me about not being able to concentrate.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “He’s the one that wanted to move far away. Can’t be too helpful with that much distance.”

Tony nodded. “You guys are close, huh?”

“He’s like my brother,” Bucky told him. “His name is Steve. We grew up together, best friends all through school. He used to get into a lot of fights. Lost most of them until we got into high school and he hit a huge growth spurt. I didn’t have to save his ass as much then.”

“Cool… So he’ll be visiting you sometime? Will I get to meet him?” Tony asked.

Bucky shrugged. “If you want. We’ll figure out when we’re hanging out and I’ll let you know, yeah? Who knows, maybe you can even go with us to see his exhibit.”

“That would be cool. What kind of art does he do?”

“Whatever he feels like, I guess. He likes pencil and paper, and painting. I modeled for him a couple times.”

“Oh, I’d love to see those.”

“Bet you would, doll,” Bucky replied with a grin. “They’re nothin’ special though. Just had shorter hair back then.”

“You had short hair? I don’t know if I can imagine that.”

“Oh I did. Looked really proper sometimes.”

“You, proper? Please tell me you have some old photos.”

Bucky laughed, beckoning Tony over. Tony left his bed to move over to Bucky’s, sitting beside him. Putting an arm around Tony, he said, “I might have a few if you really want to see, but they’re not just me. I brought these ones because of I’m with in ‘em.”

“Show me then?” Tony hoped, and Bucky took his arm away to reach into his pocket, pulling out his wallet. Opening it, he took out a few small photographs, and Tony had no problem finding Bucky in each of them. There was one where he was with a girl (“my sister”, he explained), a couple of him with his family, and in the third he was with a blond boy with a nasty looking bruise on his cheek. “That’s Steve,” Bucky told him when he saw which picture Tony was looking at. “He didn’t have his muscle yet, so he got his ass kicked again.”

“Yeah?” Tony stared at the faces, his eyes lingering on Bucky’s friend. He did not find Steve more attractive than Bucky. No way. He didn’t. He and Bucky had already talked about the idea of dating, had already had first kisses, there was no way he could be attracted to his friend. “So he has muscle now, huh?”

“Yup.” Bucky took the pictures back, putting them away in his wallet. “He jogs every morning too. He was dragging me out too back home. Sun wouldn’t even be up yet.”

“That’s pretty early,” Tony said, trying to imagine the sight.

“Too early,” Bucky complained with a roll of the eyes. “What did you think of the short hair though?”

“I really like it, it made you look so young.”

“Are you saying I look old?”

“No,” Tony quickly said. “You just look older than you did in the photos. Not _old_ , well not really.”

“Are you sure?”

“Bucky, you look fine, alright?” Tony told him. “Actually, make that _totally hot_. Seriously.”

 _And I’m definitely not thinking about your friend right now_ , Tony silently thought to himself.


End file.
